Field
The present disclosure generally relates to duplexer architectures in wireless applications.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems such as cellular systems, operating frequencies are typically assigned to different bands. A given wireless network can utilize a number of such frequency bands to facilitate transmission (TX) and/or receive (RX) operations.
Many wireless devices are configured to provide duplex capability to allow TX and RX operations to be performed generally concurrently. In time-division duplexing (TDD) systems, duplexing can be achieved by use of synchronized sequence of TX and RX operations in a given frequency. In frequency-division duplexing (FDD) systems, duplexing can be achieved by use of different frequencies for the TX and RX operations.